Onesided
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Armin, tunggulah aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan datang untukmu. Menyelamatkanmu, melindungimu, dan menjauhkanmu dari titan-titan biadab itu. Aku pasti akan datang, hanya untukmu. Dan menepati janji kita... Warning inside! RnR, please...


Gelap...

Hmph, benar juga.

Tadi, aku menyelamatkan Armin.

Sebagai gantinya, tangan kiriku menjadi korban.

Anehnya, aku masih tetap hidup. Padahal sebelumnya kaki kiriku juga dicabik titan. Aku masih tetap hidup di dalam perut titan yang hampir memakan Armin, dan telah menelanku.

Kenapa aku masih hidup?

Di dalam sini, aku melihat banyak sekali teman-temanku dari Recon Squad yang menjadi korban titan ini. Tubuh mereka ditelan utuh bulat-bulat olehnya. Entah dimakan hidup-hidup, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas aku dapat mengenali identitas mereka sebagai anggota Recon dari pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Warnanya sama dengan milikku.

Andai saja, aku bisa melindungi mereka...

... ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Armin. Aku harus melindunginya. Karena bisa jadi, segera setelah aku ditelan titan, ia pun ikut menjadi korban. Meskipun aku tak melihat ada lagi manusia yang masuk ke dalam perut titan ini, bukan tidak mungkin Armin adalah yang selanjutnya.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas, teriakan Armin ketika aku ditelan titan. Begitu perih dan memilukan.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Semua mati. Teman-teman dari Recon, warga sipil yang tak bersalah, semuanya. Semuanya tidak ada yang bertahan hidup. Hanya ada aku sendiri.

Aku... tidak mau mati di sini!

Aku harus melindungi Armin, Mikasa, Jean, dan semuanya. Thomas terbunuh tanpa aku sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada yang lainnya.

Terutama Armin...

... dia orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku harus melindunginya.

Untuk itu, aku harus keluar dari perut titan ini. Aku akan melindungi Armin. Aku harus tetap hidup demi dirinya. Demi mimpi kami untuk melihat dunia luar. Aku dan dia harus tetap hidup untuk mewujudkan semua impian kami.

Armin, tunggulah aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan datang untukmu. Menyelamatkanmu, melindungimu, dan menjauhkanmu dari titan-titan biadab itu.

Aku pasti akan datang, hanya untukmu.

Dan menepati janji kita.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Onesided

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Hajime Isayama

Warning:

Sho-ai! Titan!ErenxArmin! typo! Aneh, gaje, abal, maybe ooc, blablabla.

Spoiler episode 7-9

Seluruh adegan yang ada di fic ini adalah bagian yang terselip dan diganti, tidak akan sesuai dengan yang ada di anime. Kalaupun sesuai, itu adalah bagian yang berdasarkan ingatan saya

Tidak suka jangan baca

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mikasa... benarkah?

Itu Mikasa!

Hei, Mikasa! Kau bisa mendengarku? Ini aku, Eren!

Mikasa! Jangan bengong saja! Kau... kau tahu ini aku, kan? Panggil namaku Mikasa! Jawab pertanyaanku, di mana Armin? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?

Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Di depan Mikasa, kakak angkatku, ada titan kelas lima belas meter. Dua bilah pedang yang seharusnya menjadi senjata Mikasa patah tak bisa terpakai lagi. Ia tidak bisa kabur karena gas 3D Maneuver Gear miliknya sudah habis.

Aku akan melindungi Mikasa!

Kini, aku berhadapan dengan titan lima belas meter itu. Di tengah-tengah kami, Mikasa terduduk dengan wajah datar, khas dirinya sekali. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu ini adalah aku, dan ia juga tidak bisa mendengar suaraku.

Aku mulai berlari, lurus ke depan. Kakak angkatku itu membulatkan matanya, mungkin pikirnya, tubuhnya akan dipotong dua, dan kami –aku dan titan itu- akan berbagi makanan berupa Mikasa yang terpotong.

Tapi, itu tak mungkin kulakukan.

Mikasa adalah saudaraku, keluargaku, tak mungkin aku memakannya.

Makanya, kini aku menyerang titan itu. Meninju wajahnya sampai hancur. Tak cukup, aku menginjak-injak tubuhnya sampai kuyakin dia telah mati. Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!

Bunuh semua titan!

Lindungi seluruh manusia!

Lindungi Mikasa!

Bunuh!

Berkat aku, Mikasa bisa kabur. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi aku. Oh, mungkin ia masih mengira aku menyerang titan tadi karena tidak ingin makananku –dirinya- diambil titan lain. Ya, bagus begitu. Menghindarlah, Mikasa, karena sekarang sudah ada titan-titan lain yang ingin memakanmu.

Aku menghabisi semuanya.

Tanpa kecuali.

Tanganku hancur, tapi itu tak mengapa. Aku bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat karena sekarang aku adalah titan.

Tak kulihat lagi Mikasa. Ke mana dia? Aku berpikir, jika aku mengikutinya, aku pasti bisa bertemu Armin. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat Mikasa sendirian. Tanpa Armin. Meski kompi pasukan mereka berbeda, Mikasa tentu tidak mau meninggalkan Armin, dia teman kami.

... ah, tidak.

Dia teman Mikasa. Armin bukanlah temanku.

... Armin adalah orang kesayanganku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Armin...

Di mana Armin?

Aku harus cari Armin.

Mikasa pasti selamat. Dia kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dariku. Jauh lebih kuat. Dia pernah menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah saat kami masih sekolah di akademi Recon. Tapi Armin...

... aku tak bisa menemukan Armin di mana pun.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tinggiku yang sudah melewati rumah memudahkanku untuk mencari anggota Recon, karena mereka beraksi di tempat yang tinggi. Sepanjang pandangan, tak kutemukan Armin, mungkinkah ia telah bersama Mikasa?

Yang kulihat hanya sekelompok titan. Mereka berjalan ke segala arah untuk mencari manusia. Tidak menyadari bahwa diriku pun juga manusia yang seharusnya mereka makan.

Apa karena tinggiku yang sudah seperti mereka, makanya mereka tidak menyadari diriku adalah manusia?

Berarti, ini adalah kesempatanku. Aku akan menghabisi mereka!

Armin, tunggu sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah...

... aku pasti akan datang.

Ah, tanganku hancur lagi. Tapi tak masalah. Sekarang, dalam pandangan mataku, tidak ada titan lagi. Tapi mungkin di sisi lain masih ada, titan yang masuk ke sini memang banyak.

Hmm... di sana berdiri gedung yang tinggi, adakah manusia di dalamnya?

Di sana ada titan, berarti pasti ada manusia. Aku harap ada Armin...

Aku jadi teringat Armin, dia selalu ingin melihat laut. Itulah yang menjadi alasannya ingin pergi ke dunia luar. Keluar dari tiga dinding ini. Ia ingin pergi melihat laut. Lapangan air asin berwarna biru jernih seperti yang tertera di dalam bukunya.

Buku yang selalu ia bawa sewaktu kami masih tinggal di dalam Wall Maria. Buku pemberian ayahnya. Buku itulah yang membuatnya selalu mengunjungi kami –aku dan Mikasa- dan menjelaskan tentang dunia luar, yang sejujurnya sangat ingin aku ketahui.

Dunia luar adalah impian kami. Mimpi kami. Janji kami. Tekad kami.

Aku dan Armin –juga, kalau bisa Mikasa- akan pergi ke dunia luar. Kami sudah berjanji. Untuk itu, tak akan kubiarkan Armin atau aku mati lebih dulu. Kami akan pergi ke dunia luar bersama-sama, dan menempuh hidup baru kami tanpa ada ketakutan akan adanya titan.

Jauh di dunia luar, pasti tidak ada titan.

Kalau memang ada, mengapa orang lain bisa melihat dan menggambar laut?

Entahlah, aku tak mau tahu. Yang jelas, karena hari sudah malam, aku ingin memulihkan tenaga dan tubuhku dulu. Besok pagi, akan kuhabisi titan-titan yang telah membuat kami semua menderita seperti ini.

Akan kubunuh semuanya! Demi Armin!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, ketika hari masih dingin. Saat membuka mata, aku melihat tiga titan seukuranku, mengerumuniku dengan pandangan aneh. Meskipun titan hanya tahu soal makan –kecuali Collosal Titan, dia mampu berpikir- tapi kurasa ada yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Mungkinkah, mereka telah tahu kalau aku ini manusia?

Aku berusaha bangkit, hendak menyerang mereka satu per satu. Namun belum sampai seekor mati, sedangan tanganku sudah hancur sebagian, titan yang lain mencoba mengoyak kulitku.

Aku menjerit.

Ini gawat, aku tak bisa menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Mereka terlalu banyak. Tadinya hanya ada tiga, sekarang sudah bertambah karena titan lain tahu bahwa aku bukan teman mereka. Aku adalah ancaman.

Tak bisa! Aku tak mau mati di sini! Aku harus menemui Armin, memastikannya baik-baik saja, dan membawanya keluar dari dinding ini! Lalu kami akan melihat dunia luar bersama-sama...

... ya, bersama Armin. Aku akan melihat dunia luar bersamanya.

Ah, aku melihat anggota Recon. Ada Jean dan Mikasa, lalu...

... Armin...

Armin! Itu Armin! Aku melihat Armin!

"Armin! Ini aku, Armin!" aku berteriak sekuat yang kubisa. Armin tidak menyahut, ia malah melihatku ketakutan.

"Armin!"

Tidak, Armin, jangan melihatku seperti itu...

... kau tidak boleh takut padaku...

... kita teman, kan?

"Mikasa, ada apa dengan titan itu?" ah, dia masih bisa bersuara. Armin, Armin-ku. Jangan melihatku seakan aku adalah monster, aku bukanlah titan seperti yang kau tanyakan pada Mikasa. Armin, aku adalah Eren!

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi titan itu tidak memakan manusia," kali ini, Mikasa yang bersuara. Mikasa, kau tahu ini aku, kan? Jelaskan pada Armin kalau aku adalah Eren!

"Tidak memakan manusia? Karena itukah titan yang lain memakannya?" ya, kau benar, Armin. Titan-titan yang lain memakanku karena aku tak memakan manusia. Karena aku berbeda. Karena aku tidak seperti mereka.

"Armin! Aku ini Eren!"

Percuma saja.

Armin... aku ingin menggapaimu.

Aku tak bisa menjangkau Armin. Baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Kedua tangan titanku sudah habis dimakan titan lain, membuatku tak bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat karena terlalu banyak bagian yang hancur.

"Mikasa, dia menjerit! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku melihat Mikasa menggeleng. Sama tak tahunya dengan anggota Recon yang lain. Oh, aku baru mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Armin dan Mikasa tidak mendengarku. Suaraku hanya terdengar seperti jeritan bagi mereka.

Ah, itu tak penting.

Sekarang, aku akan menyabik titan-titan ini. Armin, tunggulah...

"Mikasa! Ayo kita bantu dia!"

... aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

"Hei, Mikasa, semuanya! Ada apa? Ayo, dia akan dimakan titan lain! Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Armin.

Biar aku saja yang membunuh makhluk ini! Akan kuhabisi semuanya!

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua titan yang memakan tanganku, lalu berlari ke arah titan lain di belakang mereka. Aku menggigit leher titan itu, mengangkatnya dengan gigiku sebelum kemudian menghempaskannya ke bumi. Tak tinggal diam, titan yang lain mencoba membunuhku.

Aku benar-benar kewalahan, mereka terlalu banyak. Aku pasti mati...

"Armin..."

Untuk sesaat, aku teringat Armin.

... benar juga, aku belum boleh mati. Aku akan mengajak Armin pergi ke dunia luar, seperti janji kami.

Ah, maaf Armin, sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janji itu. Tubuhku rasanya berat sekali. Seluruh bagian seperti terbakar, sangat panas. Mungkin aku akan mati...

"Eren..."

... ah, bahkan aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaramu, Armin. Kau memanggil namaku, tak mungkin itu nyata karena kau tak tahu ini adalah aku.

Bunuh... bunuh semuanya!

"Eren!"

Ha, kini aku mendengar suara Mikasa. Hei, suara kalian terdengar seperti nyata bagiku. Namun aku tahu pasti bukan, kalian tak tahu siapa aku.

Hmp, perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang aku mendengar suara tangisan?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, ada Mikasa, seukuran tubuhku. Ia memelukku dan menangis meraung, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Eren! Eren..."

Mereka mengenaliku, berarti aku sekarang sudah menjadi Eren. Bukan lagi titan. Apa aku bermimpi?

Dan, bukannya tadi aku hampir mati?

Ah, aku tidak mengerti...

_Armin..._

"Akan kubunuh semuanya..."

_... akan kubunuh semuanya untukmu, Armin. Aku akan melindungimu..._

"Eren... Kukira kau telah mati..."

"Kau dengar tadi? Dia akan membunuh kita semua!"

Eh?

Apa?

Untuk sesaat, aku tersentak. Di sampingku ada Mikasa dan Armin, entah kenapa mereka merentangkan tangan, seakan melindungi aku. Ketika kulihat anggota Recon yang lain, mereka malah bersiap menembakkan meriam tepat ke arah kami.

He, hei... apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa mereka mau menembak kami?

"Dia bukan ancaman! Dia Eren Jaeger, anggota kompi ketiga puluh empat, satu-satunya dari anggota kompi tersebut yang selamat! Singkirkan senjata kalian!" hei, Mikasa, kau bilang apa? Aku satu-satunya yang selamat?

Dan sekarang, mereka akan menembakku?

Jangan bercanda, tembakan meriam bisa mengenai Armin dan Mikasa, tahu!

Mereka saling berbisik, mungkin berpesan kepada yang lain bahwa Armin dan Mikasa berkomplot denganku. Hei, mereka berdua baru mengenaliku setelah aku menjadi Eren kembali, bagaimana...

"_Eren! Ayo kita lihat laut!"_

... itu tak penting. Sekarang, yang penting adalah, membawa Armin dan Mikasa pergi. Karena kalau tidak, mereka akan ikut tertembak bersamaku.

Aku menggigit tanganku hingga berdarah, dalam sekejap tubuhku sudah membesar layaknya titan. Armin dan Mikasa yang tadinya bersembunyi di tulang rusukku, kini kupindahkan ke bahu.

Kakiku bergerak, dan anggota Recon masih menembaki kami.

"Armin, berpegangan padaku!" ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kalimat itu, namun kutahu, suaraku saat menjadi titan tak mungkin terdengar olehnya.

Begitu kusadari, Mikasa sudah terjatuh. "Mikasa!" teriak Armin, mengulurkan tangannya, untung saja Mikasa masih bisa berdiri di atas atap setelah menancapkan 3DMG miliknya ke sebuah dinding. Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika kulihat sebuah bola peluru meriam menghantam mataku seketika.

"Eren!"

Kugelengkan kepalaku, meski sebagian wajahku hancur. Aku tak bisa berpikir dan menelaah. Mana yang harus kudulukan?

"Eren! Pergilah! Bawa Armin pergi dari sini!"

Dengan mataku yang tinggal sebelah, aku memandangi Armin. "Tidak mungkin! Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu, Mikasa!" air mukanya khawatir akan keselamatan teman baik kami itu.

Anggota Recon yang mengejar kami sudah dekat ketika Mikasa berusaha untuk kabur. "Pergi! Kalian ingin lihat laut, kan?"

Aku tercengang...

Armin membulatkan matanya.

Ia masih terlihat bimbang ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mikasa. "Eren, apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti! Kita tak bisa meninggalkan Mikasa!" serunya, memukul pelan leherku.

Aku tahu, Armin. Aku tahu kita tak bisa meninggalkan Mikasa. Tapi...

... aku yakin Mikasa akan selamat, percayalah padaku.

"Eren..."

Armin memutuskan untuk diam saja, sekalipun ia menangis dalam hening, sementara anggota Recon mengejar kami.

Mereka menyabik kulitku, hampir mengenai leher bagian belakangku kalau saja dua pedang Armin tidak menghalaunya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Mereka tak menanyakan mengapa Armin berada di pihakku atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya berpikir kalau Armin dan aku –dan Mikasa- adalah ancaman yang harus dihabisi.

Kami tak tahu bagaimana nasib Mikasa. Aku sedikit miris ketika menyadari hal itu.

Namun demikian, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan.

Pada akhirnya, karena terlalu banyak yang menyerang, Armin kewalahan. Ia tak sanggup lagi melindungi leherku terus-menerus, apalagi dengan posisi yang selalu bergerak begini membuat tubuhnya tak seimbang. Salah-salah, ia bisa jatuh.

Aku bisa, dan sangat mengerti keadaan itu.

... tanpa kusadari, salah seorang anggota Recon menebas leherku, tanpa aku dan Armin sanggup berbuat apa-apa.

Tubuhku terjatuh, tersungkur, terhempas ke bumi dengan suara yang mengerikan. Mereka menangkap Armin dan mengunci gerakan tangannya ke belakang. Di lehernya terancung pedang yang seharusnya digunakan anggota Recon untuk menebas titan.

Ya, _seharusnya_...

Dan kini... pedang itu dihunuskan tepat di leher seorang manusia?

Hei, di mana letak hati kalian?

Aku mendengar isakan Armin.

Ah, tubuhku mulai panas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terbakar. Kini, yang kudengar hanyalah isakan Armin, tangisan Armin, jeritan hati Armin.

... hei, Armin...

... maaf, ya, aku tak bisa menepati janji kita...

...

...

... tapi aku janji, akan menepatinya suatu saat nanti... tunggulah...

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

INI. GAJE. BANGET!

Hai, saya author baru di fandom ini, silakan panggil saya sesuka kalian~

Fic ini saya buat setelah saya menemukan sebuah fanart Titan!ErenArmin di sebuah situs jejaring sosial. Saya terpikir untuk membuat ficnya meskipun tidak berdasarkan dari fanart tersebut. Eh, taunya si artist udah bikin ficnya duluan... :3

Kepada Ratu Obeng alias **Saint Chimaira**, saya sudah menyelesaikan fic Titan!ErenArmin di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin Indonesia. Saya merasa sangat tertantang dan terpacu dengan panggilan yang Yang Mulia buat, tau ga #woi

Tapi, seperti biasa, karya saya sangatlah abal. Saya tadinya malu -banget- mempablis fic ini. Karena tak ada ide yang lain, jadinya yang gaje ini yang saya pablis.

Maafkan saya karena telah menyampah di fandom kece ini #sungkem

Review~ #plak


End file.
